


Don't Forget

by samoosifer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, shameless camping au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short lil au in which the milkovich family and ian go camping. ian nags. mickey forgets. ian gloats. mickey almost passes out. cute family domesticity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget

“Hey, don’t forget the pump for the air mattress.” Ian knocked his shoulder lightly into Mickey’s. “I’m gonna grab a shower.”

“Alright. I’ll keep up with Yev’s checklist.” Mickey smiled. 

“Mick, make sure you bring the extra blankets!” Ian yelled from the bedroom. 

“Extra blankets, check!” Mickey called out when he laid eyes on the blankets. 

“And don’t forget the foldable chairs!” He yelled as he walked into the bathroom.

“I won’t.” Mickey sighed.

“Oh! And Mickey, don’t forget the pump for the air mattress!” Ian yelled from the shower. 

“I won’t fucking forget the pump! You already told me about the pump! Quit nagging me! I got this, Gallagher.” Mickey groaned. 

This was the first time they had gone camping as a family. Just Ian, Mandy, Svetlana, Yev and Mickey. Ian had insisted they take a blow up mattress because it was more comfy and they ‘may as well camp in style if we’ve got the shit for it.’. Fucking Ian. 

“Mickey, did you get enough marshmallows?” Mandy walked into the living room holding the four massive bags up with a look of incredulity on her face. 

“Yev likes ‘em.” Mickey said simply, turning away and checking the spare batteries were in the duffel bag. 

“Who even put you in charge of getting everything together?”

“Ian.”

“Ian! Your boyfriends gone insane!” Mandy rolled her eyes and returned to the kitchen. 

“Dad! Hey dad! Can I bring my pocket knife?! Mom said to ask you.” Yev was suddenly at Mickey’s side, tugging on his shirt with a heartbreakingly hopeful look. 

“Of course you can! We wouldn’t survive without it. Go tell Mom I said okay and finish packing your bag.” Mickey smiled fondly at him, ruffling his hair a little before he darted off shouting about being able to hunt rabbits. Dork.

It took them a lot longer than anticipated but they were finally ready to leave two hours later than they had planned. The drive took them three hours and of course by the time they got to the camping grounds it was almost dark. Yev was drooping tiredly against Svetlana’s leg and Mandy looked like she wanted to murder someone. Ian, however, was alive with excitement. 

“Okay, Mickey, grab the foldable chairs for Lana and Yev.” Ian started ordering them around like a drill sergeant. “I’ll get the tent up. Mandy?” 

“What?” She said in a monotonous voice, not even looking away from her phone. 

“Can you maybe get some firewood?”

“Fuck that.” Mandy groaned. 

“Can I go and get firewood, dad?” Yev perked up suddenly. 

“If Aunty Mandy goes with you. Ask her.” Mickey said as he rooted around in the trunk of the car next to Ian. 

“Please Aunty Mandy, please!” Yev whined. 

Svetlana laughed and joined them at the trunk of the car. “What can I do?”

“Do you want to help me put up the tent? Mickey you can get started on the beds so Yev has something to collapse on.” Ian heaved out the massive bag filled with the parts for the tent. 

“Okay.” She smiled and bumped her hips into Mickey’s. “This is good idea, yes?” 

“Don’t look so smug. You didn’t come up with it. Yev did.” Mickey muttered as he found the deflated mattress. 

“Yes, but I convinced you to go. You almost break his little heart.” Svetlana couldn’t wipe the smirk off of her face. 

“We’ll have to wait and see if it’s actually a good idea though. This could all go to hell. Go help Ian. Quit bugging me.” Mickey snapped. He was tired and fed up and just wanted to sleep. He glanced down at his watch to see it wasn’t even eight o’clock yet. God, he was turning into such an old man. 

He unfolded the mattress next to where Ian and Svet were struggling with tent poles and returned to the car for the pump. 

“The fuck?” He muttered to himself. He pulled out the blankets and the bags until all that was left was the cooler. “Fuck.”

“What did you forget?” Mandy was at his side suddenly, arms full of sticks. Yev was dumping them in front of the tent. He dusted his hands off then started running back towards the trees. 

“Hey, Yev! Not without Mandy! Wait!” Mickey shouted after him. He came to a halt, almost falling over. He turned around and stared at them. He was pretty far away but Mickey was pretty sure he was rolling his eyes.

“What did you forget?” Mandy repeated, eyeing the mess he had made with all of their gear. 

“The pump for the air mattress.” Mickey mumbled, biting his nail and looking at Ian. He hadn’t noticed anything was wrong yet, too busy with the tent. 

“Come on, Aunty Mandy!” Yev cried suddenly. Ian looked over at Mickey with a curious smile, wondering why they were holding Yev up.

“Good luck, bro.” She grinned and dumped her sticks with Yev’s. As she returned to Yev, she gave Mickey a quick squeeze of his shoulder as Ian came over. 

He placed a warm hand on Mickey’s back and a kiss to the side of his head. “What’s up?”

“So we uh, we have a problem.” Mickey looked down at all the bags and blankets. 

“What? What did you forget?” Ian said slowly, scanning their shit. 

“The pump for the air mattress.” Mickey mumbled under his breath. 

“I’m sorry, you what? I fucking told you twice!” Ian burst out. 

“Yeah and I would have remembered if you didn’t keep making me forget with all your nagging.” Mickey retaliated. 

“Oh no. You ain’t putting this on me. Now what are we gonna do?” Ian groaned. 

“I’ll- I’ll blow it up myself.” Mickey said defiantly, determined not to ruin this trip. It was steadily getting darker and any minute now Yevgeny was gonna want to sleep. 

“Mickey, don’t be an idiot. Maybe some other campers have one we can borrow.” Ian sighed. 

“No, I’ll fucking do it. We don’t need anybody else.” Mickey waved a hand at him. “Go finish the tent. It’s one thing not to have a proper bed but if we kinda need shelter.” 

“We have a car for shelter.” Ian rolled his eyes, but returned to the tent with Svetlana. Mickey sat down in the dirt and picked up the corner of the air mattress, ignoring Ian and Svetlana muttering about how useless Mickey was with some things. Fuck ‘em. He’ll fix this. He wasn’t going to ruin Yev’s camping trip so he started blowing. And blowing and blowing and blowing. 

“Oh my god, Mickey. Really?” Mandy and Yev returned with more sticks. 

“Whatcha doin, daddy?” Yev sat down next to Mickey and looked at him with curiosity. 

“Blowing up the air mattress so you’ve got something to sleep on.” Mickey puffed out. 

“You’re gonna pass out if you don’t stop.” Mandy said airily, returning to her phone. 

“I’m fine.” Mickey grunted out even as he started to feel dizzy. 

“Mickey, you’ve made your point. I forgive you. Can I please go and ask someone for a pump?” Ian sighed. 

“No!” Mickey shouted out, a burst of air hitting him in the face. He quickly placed his mouth back over the hole and continued puffing. He had been at it for almost five minutes and had barely made a difference. 

“Mickey, you’re swaying. You need to stop.” Mandy repeated. Mickey shook his head. Svetlana called Yev over and whispered something in his ear. He nodded gleefully and took off behind Mickey. 

“Where ith he going?” Mickey asked, his tongue covering the hole. 

“On adventure.” Svetlana smiled as she clicked two poles into place, completing the tent. Ian started moving all the blankets from next to the car and piled them next to the tent. 

“Mommy! Look!” Yev returned, pointing behind Mickey. 

“Thank you! Good boy, Yev.” Ian smiled, waving at someone unknown.

“Yev, stop moving around. Do you need the toilet?” Mickey asked, trying to ignore the fact that he was blurry. 

“He’s not moving. You’re moving. We got help. Now get up and sit and watch.” Mandy grabbed his arm and pulled him up. 

“Heard you forgot your pump?” Someone said behind them. Mickey turned around and groaned.

“Yes. Thank you. Ignore him, he can’t face the fact that he made a mistake in trying to blow up the mattress himself.” Ian smiled gratefully. 

“It’s no problem. Happy to help.” She smiled and took Mickey’s place, connecting the pump to the mattress. Within minutes it was finished and she had left them to get their shit sorted. Another hour later and they were all sitting round a fire toasting marshmallows, laughing at Mickey for trying to blow up the mattress. Despite all the jokes, it was a good weekend. Yev really did have good ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think? maybe?  
> come pester me with other lil head canons you have about ian and mickey on tumblr yo  
> hashtagianxmickey.tumblr.com


End file.
